A need exists for vehicle barriers that prevent unauthorized vehicular access to secure and/or high value facilities such as embassies, nuclear power generating stations and military installations. Barriers developed for these applications are often tested using guidelines established by the standard: ASTM F 2656-07 Standard Test Method for Vehicle Crash Testing of Perimeter Barriers. Vehicle barriers designed to meet or surpass this standard are intended to prevent a vehicle such as a medium sized truck, perhaps equipped with an explosive device, from ramming through the barrier. Such barriers can include for example, steel or concrete monolithic structures and can be subject to attack (e.g. defeat, compromise or removal) by an adversary equipped with simple thermal, explosive and/or mechanical tools, such as a cutting torch, powered saw, diamond saw, abrasive cut-off wheel, explosive device and shaped charge. There is therefore an unmet need for a vehicle barrier incorporating access delay features that can not only stop an unauthorized vehicle in a ramming attack, but additionally can prevent or delay an adversarial attack with thermal, explosive and/or mechanical tools. The present invention provides substantial access delay features in a vehicle barrier, without compromising the barriers' ability to physically stop an impacting vehicle. Embodiments of the present invention can incorporate multiple defeat resistant, access delay elements. Embodiments of the present invention additionally provide for minimal visual obstruction of their setting and do not provide hiding places for adversaries, which can be problematic in the deployment of massive concrete walls or devices commonly known as “Jersey” barriers.